


Judgment

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Missing Scene." Set during 2.11 "Sex, Birth, Death"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing Scene." Set during 2.11 "Sex, Birth, Death"

"Hotch chewed you out?"

She hadn't heard JJ's entrance, but there was her reflection in the mirror, looking sympathetic.

Despite Hotch's apparent suspicions to the contrary, Emily didn't want to undermine him. She _liked_ him, though she disliked how he'd handled their conversation. So she didn't answer, simply asked, "Why do you say that?"

"He did not look happy going into that office. And you didn't look happy coming out."

"I thought we weren't supposed to profile each other."

"Habit," JJ laughed.

Habit. Occupational hazard.

Not because Emily was the new girl and fair game.

She returned JJ's smile. "Right."


End file.
